


I Won’t Let You Go

by Afedrigo



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Family Bonding, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Who is she?, because we’re healthy and mature like that, rated because of my extreme caution, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afedrigo/pseuds/Afedrigo
Summary: When confronted by Francesco at dinner, Lorenzo actually steps up and fights for the friendship he apparently cares so much about.Tag to season 2, episode 5.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici & Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 25





	I Won’t Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ll ever get over the half an episode of happiness I was given before everything went kaput. But what if it didn’t have to end? :) What a lovely thought. So here it goes!  
> This is my first fanfic, so feedback is appreciated!  
> Also, the title is from the song of the same name by Switchfoot.  
> I don’t own Medici, if I did there would have been even less historical accuracy than there was.

“Stay. And let’s talk.”

  
“So you can convince me I’m wrong.”

  
“ So you can give me the chance to explain what you accuse me of.” Lorenzo tried to sound as calm and reasonable as he could, though he felt anything but.

  
“I will stay for my brother, but I will not listen to you,” came Francesco’s furious reply. He swept out of the room.

  
Lorenzo stood stunned. The trust he had worked so, so hard to earn over the last year could not be worth so little. The friendship he cared so, so much about could not disappear like that. Jacopo did not get to win this one.

  
………

  
Francesco was where he had guessed: the meeting hall. It was a smart choice, non-intimate and as far from everyone else as possible. Francesco barely glanced Lorenzo’s way when he opened the door.

  
“ Don’t bother speaking. Your lies will make no difference.”

  
“I can’t leave this between us.” Lorenzo moved toward Francesco, who was seated beside the table.

  
“Why? Because then you wouldn’t have the information you need?” The anger in Francesco’s voice bordered on hatred, and Lorenzo winced internally.

  
“Because you are my family, and I would not lose the friendship we have worked so hard to build.”

  
“It never existed,” Francesco bit out.

  
“How can you say that? I believed you trusted me as I trust you. Cared for me as I care for you.” Lorenzo pulled out his chair and sat facing Francesco, careful not to enter the other man’s space. Francesco’s eyes closed.

  
“Stop talking.”

  
“Please, Francesco. What did Jacopo accuse me of?”

  
And Francesco exploded. He sprang from his chair to loom before Lorenzo. “So you can know how much you’re compromised? I’m tired of being manipulated by you!” His fist crashed onto the table and he was breathing heavily. “I was a fool to trust a Medici. Is that what you wanted? I admit it.” Francesco’s tone was ironic. “I bought your facade. Your concern, your friendship, your vision. All the while you were just earning my trust to make it easier to destroy me. Well played, Medici, but not any more.” There was no mistaking the sincerity of the anger on Francesco’s face.

  
Lorenzo leaned back in his chair and rubbed a hand across his face. He didn't know how to win this, how to reason with a man so furious. That did not change the fact that he was nothing if not persistent.

  
“How can I make you believe it wasn’t an act? I know you’re used to being alone. And to being manipulated. But not by me. You have been my best friend, and I have tried to be honest with you always.” Lorenzo was careful not to raise his voice.

  
Francesco’s palm violently met the table again as he leaned toward Lorenzo. He hissed, “Then how do you explain my wife?”

  
“What?” Lorenzo was taken aback.

  
“Novella showing up to the wedding at your invitation, telling me she was Bianca’s friend. Your wife, a newcomer, arranging our marriage. How does that happen if you did not desire her as a spy or a mistress?”

  
Understanding hit Lorenzo. He did not believe he could hate anyone as much as he hated Jacopo Pazzi in that moment. A man who had raised Lorenzo’s friend harshly, raised hime to believe he would always fight alone, that care was always ingenuine. Who had manipulated him for years, and had finally called upon all that programming to destroy Francesco’s marriage, closest friendship, and even his love of Guglielmo if that was what it took to achieve his own selfish ends. Oh he was looking forward to a conversation with Jacopo after this.

  
Lorenzo rose to look Francesco in the eye. There was more passion in his voice when he spoke again. “Mistress? You can’t think that. Francesco, I respect Clarice and you far, far too much to do that to either of you. Please. Please believe me.” Lorenzo was not above begging if that was what it took to convince his friend. He needed Francesco to know that he would never betray him that way. It was no wonder Francesco was so angry. “Will you believe me?” He looked the other man straight in the eye. There was a long pause.

  
“... I will for now.” Francesco’s voice was low.

  
“Will you let me tell you what I know of what really happened with your wife?”  
Francesco was silent, but continued to meet his gaze. Lorenzo took that as permission.

  
Taking one step back in an effort to clear the air, Lorenzo said, “I give you the same honesty I gave your inquiry about Imola. I invited Novella to come with her father in hopes of forming a marriage alliance between her and Giuliano. They did not take to each other. I assume she called herself a friend of Bianca’s because she had been invited by the bride’s family, but I don’t know for certain. Novella’s father desired that his daughter marry into a Florencian banking family, which Clarice realized left an additional option for Novella: you. She had seen that you had become amiably acquainted, and hoped to foster good will with both the Pazzi and Foscari families by suggesting the union. There was nothing malicious about it, merely the wisdom of my wife.”

  
Francesco turned from him. It seemed to Lorenzo that there was a war raging in his friend. A violent and bloody one, with a certainty of painful losses.

  
“Those are all facts, Francesco. Not insinuations. Not twistings of the truth. Another fact is that Jacopo needs you on his side, as his heir, to gain power in Florence. I was wrong to ask you for the Pazzi debts. I became carried away in possessing Imola, and did not think of how it would affect you. I’m sorry. I won’t ask you for them again. But please, don’t let Jacopo drive us apart. Not when we’ve worked so hard to get here. Not when you are like a second brother to me. The godfather of my child.”

  
Francesco turned to half face him. “How can I trust a word you say? You manipulate as easily as he does.”

  
Pain lanced through Lorenzo as he felt the struggle of his friend who was left powerless to discern the truth after being surrounded by so many lies.

  
“Maybe. I don’t know if it is wrong, but I do know that I don’t lie to my family. I hope you can say you’ve never heard me give anything but honesty to Clarice, Giuliano, or Bianca, because that is what I have striven for. The same is true of you.” He stepped close to Francesco. “That is not a sentiment I take lightly.”

  
The fight seemed to deflate from Francesco, leaving him half the size he had been. He sank into his chair, and Lorenzo did too. Francesco ran a hand through his hair.

  
“You have not said anything which does not fit with my own observations. I don’t have a reason to disbelieve you.” He sighed and bowed his head. With unusual honesty Francesco said, “No matter how this ended, I was going to lose someone I love.”

  
Lorenzo’s hatred toward Jacopo surged all over again. He rose and went to Francesco, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You are deeply loved by this family, Francesco. By your brother, your sister-in-law. By Clarice, and little Pietro, and I. You are Novella’s sun and moon. You’re never going to fight alone. You’ll never rejoice or mourn alone. I promise.” Lorenzo knew Francesco had seen enough of his willpower to understand the weight of those words. He offered the other man his hand. Francesco took it and rose.

  
“Guglielmo is probably beside himself with anxiety. Should we go help him welcome the newest member of our family?” Lorenzo asked.

  
Francesco managed a smile and inclined his head. “That would be perfect..” He paused. “Lorenzo, I owe you an apology. I’m sor-” But Lorenzo cut him off.

  
“Thank you, Francesco, but my gratitude to you for hearing me out more than covers any fault. And you never have to apologize for hurting.”

  
Francesco smiled again. “Then let’s go welcome in the future. Together.”  
Lorenzo grinned, and, together, they went to join their family.


End file.
